The Wigton Walker Family per White 1902
White 1902 laid out the outlines of the Wigton Walker family, showing a descendancy from John Walker I of Wigton Scotland. Several generations of genealogists have relied on White for their basic understandin of their Walker ancestry. Today we know that White shows several confusions, and that not everyone in her descendancy truely descends from John Walker of Wigton. Nonetheless, White's lineages will probably dominate our understanding of the family for the foreseeable future. The following outlines the first four generations of the White Desscendancy. It provides a useful organization device for those seeking information about their line, or wishing to add information to what's already here. Click on a link, and you will be taken to the article page about the person. You can then follow the descendancy further, depending on how much work has been done on the particular line. When you come to the end of a lineage, add to it if you can. Articles that have been created will appear as blue links. Articles that have not been created will appear as red links. Note that some articles exist only as stubs. Please feel free to add information where ever you can...but be mindful of the ideas presented in Courtesy and Alternative Viewpoints. Articles can be created using Create Page. John Walker I (c1650-gt1702) - Jane McKnight (?-?) ---- *Alexander Walker I (c1682-c1786) = Jane Cowan ? (?-?) **John Walker (?-1797) aka "Gunstocker John" ***Joseph Culton (?-1815) = Jane Moore (?-?) ***Alexander Walker (?-1820) = Jane Stuart (?-?) ***James Walker (?-?) = Anne Walker (?-?) = ***John Walker (?-?) = Betsey McCampbell (?-?) ***William Walker (?-?) = Mary Stuart (?-?) ***Samuel Walker (?-?) = Rebecca Gaddus (?-?) ***Andrew Walker (?-?) = Betsey McKinney (?-?) **Alexander Walker II (?-c1784) aka "Sawney" =Jane (?-?). ***John (?-?)=Mary Moore (?-?) ***Rebecca Walker (?-?) = Unknown (?-?) ***Joseph Walker (?-?) ***Eleanor Walker (?-?) never married ---- *John Walker II (c1682-1734) **John Walker III (c1705-c1776) = Ann Houston (c1705-c1765) Willis ***Susanna Walker (?-?) = Patrick Porter (?-?) ***Mary Walker (?-?) = Andrew Cowan (?-?) ***Jane Walker = William COWAN (1750-1809)‎ Cowan ***Hetty Walker (?-?) = Robert Bell (?-?) ***John Walker IV (c1740-c1817) aka "Indian Killer" Willis ***Samuel Walker (?-c1776) ***Margaret Walker (?-?) = John Snoddy (?-?) ***Ann Walker (?-?) = Samuel Cowan (?-?) ***Martha Walker (?-?) = Alexandr Montgomery (?-?) **[[James Walker (1707 - ?) = Mary Guffy (?-?) ***Mary Walker (?-?)=Hugh Kelso (?-?) ***John Walker (? - ?) (died young) ***Jane Walker (May 15,1712-January 17,1796) = James Moore (-1791) ***Elizabeth Walker (?-?)=John Stuart (?-?) **Thomas Walker (?-?) died young **William Walker (?-?) died young **Samuel Walker (1714-1793) = Jane Patterson (?-?) ***Samuel (1746-?) = Susan McDonald (?-?) ***James Walker (1752-1791) = Jane Thompson (?-?) ***John Walker (1755- ?) = Margaret Paul (?-?) ***Joseph (1758-?) = Susan Willis (?-?) ***Joel (1764-1834) = Margaret Armstrong (?-?) **Alexander Walker (? - c1786) = Jane Hammer (1729-1798) aka "The Hammerite Line" Provost ***John (1747-1814) = 1) Margaret Hudson (?-?) 2) Margaret Kelso (?-?) ***William Walker (1749-1790) = Jane Walker (?-?) ***James Walker (1751-1800) = Margaret Gray (?-?) ***Alexander Walker (1756-1764) died young ***Joseph Walker (1760-?) died young ***David Walker (1763-1827) = Jane Holmes (?-?) ***Alexander Walker (1765 - ?) = 1) Mary Magdalene Harmon (?-?) 2) Mary Comb (?-?) *** Jane Walker (1768-aft1822)= Andrew McMahan (?-c1822) ***Joseph Walker (1771-1839) = Katherine Kelso (?-?) **Joseph Walker (1722-1806) = 1) Nancy McLung (?-?), 2) Grizelda McCrosky (?-?) ***William (?-?) = ***John Walker (?-?) = ***Joseph Walker (c1760-?) = Mary Hays (?-?) ***James Walker (c1765-1834) = Esther (?-?) ***Samuel Walker (c1765-?) = Jane Simpson (?-?) Lines identified from DNA evidence, but not included in White 1902. The relationship of these lines to the Wigton line is conjectural. *Samuel Walker (? - ?) "The Orphan" Ann Hubbell